


Stress Relief

by katie_delaney



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Massage, Oil, Shower Sex, Top Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:13:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27913594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katie_delaney/pseuds/katie_delaney
Summary: PWP, one shot. Harry runs into Draco Malfoy at the massage parlour.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 134





	Stress Relief

Stressed. Harry rolled his eyes. He’s an Auror, course he’s fucking stressed. Yet, here he is, with the gift voucher Ron and Hermione brought him for his birthday, because they said he seemed stressed lately.

He pushed open the door to the spa and walked in. The wind chime above the door jingled at him. Melancholy banshee ballads played from the stereo in the corner and several customers were lying back in recliners having their nails done.

“These are the latest enchantment. They’ll turn blue if someone’s lying to you,” Harry heard as he walked past.

The witch at the counter stood up taller at the sight of him.

“Mr Potter, welcome to Tamsin’s Enchanted Therapy Garden. It is an honour to have you here.” She bowed her head.

“Thank you,” he said awkwardly.

“I’ve got you in 11am. Have a seat, I’ll let Sam know you’re here.”

“Thank you.”

He sat in the armchair, trying to ignore the way the other customers eyes flicked over to him as they realised who he was.

He froze as he saw none other than Draco Malfoy walk through from the treatment rooms wearing a therapist’s uniform. He should bolt. He couldn’t. He was pinned to the chair in horror. Draco didn’t notice him at first and walked to the desk take Harry’s form from the receptionist.

“Thanks Sally.”

He skimmed it. Harry watched the double take as Draco registered the name on the form. He looked up and stared at Harry. There was no horror there though, his face in a perfect blank mask.

“Is there a problem?” Sally asked, looking between the two of them as they continue to stare at each other.

“No,” Harry said eventually, pulling himself together. “Not at all. I just didn’t realise you worked here, Sam. We know each other from school.”

“Oh of course. I should have known as you’re about the same age.”

Draco smiled the strangest smile Harry’s ever seen on his face. A kind, polite one. It’s bizarre.

“I can arrange for someone else if you know each other?” Sally said.

“No it’s fine,” Harry said. He had no idea why.

“Very good, Mr Potter, if you’d like to follow me.”

Harry stood on jelly legs and followed Draco down the corridor to one of the treatment rooms.

‘Samuel Skinner’ it said on the door.

Harry blinked at it and followed Draco inside.

Harry expected for the facade to drop as Draco closed the door behind him but it didn’t.

“If you’d like to underdress down to your underwear and lie down on the coach and cover yourself with the towel, I’ll be back in just a moment.”

“Malfoy, what the hell?”

“Shh, I swear blow my cover Potter and I’m screwed. This is the best job I’ve had in ages don’t screw it up for me. Just take your damn clothes off and get on the bed in case anyone comes in.”

Harry blinked in bemusement but did as he was told as Draco mixed various bottles at the table in the corner.

He groaned in spite of himself at the blissfully warmed sheets on the bed.

“Come here often then?” Malfoy quipped and came over to the table.

Harry realised with horror that Malfoy was actually going to go ahead with the treatment.

“Relax, I’m qualified you know, or, Sam is anyway. I’m quite good at it I’m told.”

Harry didn’t know where to start with the barrage of questions so instead lay silent as Draco poured the warm oil on his back and started rubbing it into his muscles. He stifled a groan. Draco was good at this.

“Christ Potter, your backs a mess.”

“Is it?”

“Let me guess, you skip stretching,”

“um”

“You ignore pains and twinges and carry on working out?”

“I’m an Auror I have to... “

“Terrible posture? Tsk Potter, your knots have knots. Its a good job you came to have it sorted out.”

“I only came cos Hermione thinks I’m stressed.”

Draco laughed quietly.

“What does the boy wonder have to be stressed about hmm?”

Harry splutters.

“I’m an Auror!”

“Yeah you said that already. Playing hero not all you though it would be huh?” he dug his thumbs into a particularly tight knot on Harry’s back and Harry groaned.

“Is it meant to hurt?”

“It can do a bit while I get these out. I can’t believe you’ve never been to someone before.”

“I thought it was meant to be relaxing.”

“It probably would be if you stopped talking. Let me try this deeper oil. And some bamboo.”

Harry felt his muscles turn to jelly as Draco poured the other oil on his skin and it seeped in.

“Is that enchanted?”

“Just a potion. One of my own actually.”

Harry felt hard wood push up his back and groaned again but his head fell into the coach this time, as Malfoy pushed it up his back.

“Thereee we go. That’s better.”

It did feel better. It felt like every bit of tension he’d ever held in his back had been released. He didn’t want to tell Draco that though.

“Is that a rolling pin?” He asked.

“A rolling pin?! Potter are you trying to insult me. This is real bamboo.” He started tapping it on pressure points on Harry’s back.

“You actually know what you’re doing?” Harry asked.

“I told you! I’m qualified! Distinction, thank you very much.”

He pushed the wood up Harry’s spine and Harry groaned again.

“Better?”

“Yeah,” Harry admitted. “but how, how does no one recognise you?”

“I’ve got a disguise enchantment on.”

Harry frowned.

“I didn’t see it.”

“Of course not.” Harry didn’t have to see Draco to know that he was rolling his eyes. “Too bloody powerful aren’t you boy wonder, you can see right through it without even trying. It’s sickening.”

“You got all the way through a course and work a job and no ones ever seen through it?”

“Of course not. You think powerful wizards walk through here often? Coming through for a mani pedi?” Draco laughed. “People don’t pay enough attention. They don’t care who I am. Which suits me just fine.”

“But you... You don’t have to hide. You were cleared.”

Draco scoffed.

“Cleared. As if, Potter. As if anyone would give a Malfoy a job. A flat. A loan. Sam on the other hand has no problems.”

Harry frowned, trying to work out if Draco was doing anything illegal. He was distracted by Draco’s hands moving to his thighs. He tensed.

“You’re supposed to be relaxing. And I know what you’re thinking.”

Harry was actually thinking that Draco’s hands are the things that must be enchanted. He bit back another sigh as Draco started working on his thighs.

“But before you arrest me it’s all above board. I legally changed my name, and there’s no law against disguise spells. Not unless you’re impersonating someone.”

“Uhuh,” Harry agreed, jumping a fraction as Draco’s fingertips go a little too close to his arse. Draco didn’t seem to notice and carried on massaging.

“Calm down, Potter,” Draco said as he moved up to knead his arse. “Your glutes are muscles too you know.”

“Uhuh.”

“Honestly. Never stretching.” Draco tutted again and moved his hands back down to Harry’s thighs and calves.

Harry groaned as Draco dug in his thumbs, tsking at the tightness and giving Harry another dose of the oil.

“There we go.”

Harry closed his eyes, trying to relax and ignore the fact that he’d definitely got a semi.

Draco rubbed his feet and Harry nearly bit down on the couch.

“Right, turn over.”

“Wh...what?”

“What do you mean what? Turn over. Its a full body massage not just a back massage, Potter.”

“I...I think maybe just a back massage is fine.”

“Potter,” Draco leaned closer and drawled in his ear. “It’s very normal. Don’t be embarrassed. Turn over and let me do my job.”

Harry turned, his cheeks burning, as he lay flat on his back. He kept his eyes closed. He didn’t want to see the tented towel he knew was covering his groin.

“Wasn’t so bad, was it?” Draco soothed, coming to stand behind him and massage his shoulders.

Harry knew if he opened his eyes Draco’s crotch would be inches from his face. Draco rubbed up his neck, his thumbs circling and reducing his mind to mush.

Draco rubbed down Harry’s chest, his pecs, moved to the side of him to stroke down his abs. Harry couldn’t breathe. Draco’s fingers skirted just shy of his boxer elastic and it took every bit of Harry’s self control to keep his hips on the table. He tried not to shake. Draco swiftly took his hands away and moved to Harry’s arms. Harry relaxed a fraction. That was okay. That meant Draco was nearly done, then Harry could shove his erection into his baggy work trousers and no one would ever be any the wiser. He doubted he would even see Draco again.

Everything was going to be okay. He had just got to the tips of Harry’s fingers on the last arm when he stopped, stooped down and whispered in Harry’s ear.

“Sure I can’t take care of that for you? Auror Potter?”

Harry couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t talk.

Draco chuckled at Harry’s complete lack of response.

“I don’t charge, if that’s what you’re thinking. You’ve just got some time left on your treatment and I would really love a go on that.”

Draco pulled the towel off Harry’s waist and tugged on Harry’s earlobe with his teeth.

“A good ride is great for stress relief you know. How long since you get laid boy wonder?”

“I... Don’t have time.” Harry managed to splutter.

Draco laughed low in his ear.

“Oh, Potter.”

Harry thought his heart might explode out his chest it was thudding so hard.

“Take off your boxers,” Draco said.

Harry complied with shaky hands.

“Oh look at that,” Draco said as Harry threw off his boxers and lay back down.

Harry cock bobbed hard in between his legs. His whole face burned now. Draco smirked at him. Harry was pinned to the bed by his stare. He tried not to shake. Draco was delighting in his awkwardness and Harry knew it. He tried to take a deep breath and pull himself together but the breath caught in his throat.

Draco took off his uniform and hung it carefully on the back of his chair. Draco was gorgeous, ivory, lithe, and silver hair curled on his chest and in between his legs.

“Fuck.” A word finally made its way out of Harry’s mouth.

Draco grinned at him. Like a lion grinning at his dinner. He poured oil onto his hands and wrapped them both round Harry’s hard cock and slowly stroked him up and down, circling his fingers over the head as he reached the top.

Harry cried out. Jesus but it had been a long time since anyone had done this to him, let alone done it well.

“Oh God.”

Another one of Draco’s knowing smirks. The bastard was having the time of his life getting him off.

“That good Potter?”

“... Yeah.” Harry managed to squeeze out of his lips. “Really fucking good.”

“Good. I’m glad you’re satisfied with my technique.”

Harry just blinked at him and tried not to come all over Draco’s hands. His eyes were rolling back in his head, his back arching when Draco whispered the spell under his breath.

Harry groaned as he felt the base of his cock tighten.

“Really?”

“Stop whinging Potter. You’ll be thanking me when I’m riding you into oblivion.”

Harry groaned.

“Do you want me to suck it?”

Harry lost his breath again.

“Tell me and I’ll do it.”

“I...” the promise of Draco’s mouth round his cock overrode his awkwardness. “I want you to suck it.”

Draco grinned at him in triumph and swooped down on his cock, sliding it straight to the back of his throat and swallowing for all he was worth.

“Ah! Ah... God, Draco. Fucking hell...”

Draco sucked him hard, alternating between gulping his cock down and sucking at the tip.

Harry thought he might be dead. Fucked to death by the son of a death eater turned masseuse. What a legacy.

“Fuck Draco that’s so good.”

Harry laced his hands through Draco’s silver hair, trying not to cling on for dear life.

His body kept tensing, ready to spill over, to come harder than he ever had in his life. Draco had other ideas.

He pulled back his lips and smiled approvingly at Harry. He imagined he looked a dishevelled red mess.

“Tell me these places are soundproof.”

“Of course. Now, Potter, I have to admit something to you.” Draco said and turned his back to Harry. “I was planning on going out and getting laid at a club tonight.” He put his hands to his arse cheeks. “So I am plugged. Could you take it out for me?”

Harry’s mouth had gone positively dry. He pushed himself up on the couch and Draco walked back towards him.

“Fuck,” Harry muttered under his breath as he ran his hands up Draco’s slight legs. The plug glinted, a purple jewel in between his cheeks. Harry took it with shaking hands and pulled. Draco gasped as it slid out. It was hot in Harry’s hand and he put it down on the table.

“Well go on then, Potter. Don’t be shy.”

Harry cursed under his breath again, dripped some of the oil onto his fingers and pushed one inside Draco’s hot tight arse.

“Mmm, how do I feel Potter? You want to fuck me wide open?”

“Christ Malfoy.” Harry shook his head a Draco’s dirty mouth.

Draco turned his head over his shoulder and grinned at him.

“That’s enough. Get back on the table.”

“You sure?”

“Oh yeah.” Draco grinned. “Lie down.”

Harry did as he was told. Malfoy straddled his hips and stroked Harry’s cock a few times with the oil. Malfoy bit his lip, looking down at Harry’s cock as he stroked it. Harry groaned, never wanting to see anything again that wasn’t Malfoy straddling his lap and biting his lip.

Malfoy raised himself up and pushed the tip of Harry’s cock into his arse. Harry gritted his teeth and tried not to grab Malfoy’s hips and pull him down hard onto his cock like he was dying too.

“Mmm,” Draco grinned and slowly let his weight drop down, groaning as Harry’s thick cock stretched him.

Harry stared, gripping the sides of the couch to keep control and not throw Draco to the other side of the room and fuck him senseless. Draco bounced, slowly stretching himself over Harry’s cock.

“That’s so good. Potter. Fuck. Yes.” He gasped as their hips met. “Mmm, “ he shuffled his hips, making sure he was fully seated. “I like that.”

Harry could barely breathe. Every time Draco moved it felt like he would come, but he couldn’t. He had never been so glad. Harry knuckles were white as he clutched the plastic coated mattress.

“Ready?”

Harry nodded.

“Then let’s go.” Draco leaned forward and started fucking himself on Harry’s cock, slow, so Harry felt every god damn inch of that tight grip around his cock.

“Fucking hell Draco, “ Harry gasped.

“Faster?”

“Yeah, yeah.”

Draco snapped his hips down fast and Harry gasped. Draco smirked rode him faster, the smile on his face widening as he got himself off. Harry’s body ached from tensing. So ready to spill over.

He put his hands to Malfoy’s hips, moving him faster still, groaning as he did.

“Fuck. Yes. Ah!” Draco squealed as Harry pulled him down hard on his cock. “Do that again.”

Harry did, again and again, sure that the only sound he ever wanted to here again was Draco’s squeals. Harry stood up, picking Draco up with him.

Draco wrapped his legs round Harry’s waist and groaned.

“Yeah. Fuck yeah Potter do whatever you fucking like with me.”

Draco was babbling and Harry loved it. He bounced him on his cock a bit more, delighting at his squeals every time he dropped him, then whirled him round and bent him over the couch. He grabbed a bottle of olive oil of the side and poured it generously over Draco’s arse.

Draco arched his back the moaned as Harry pushed back into him, hard and slick.

“Yes!”

Harry groaned as again his slammed up against the unyielding magic that was stopping him from coming.

“Harder Potter fucksake don’t stop!”

Harry drew a slow breath in then continued, the sight of his cock disappearing into Draco’s arse destroying his last sane thought.

“Oh my god. You look so good with my dick in you.”

Draco squirmed underneath him.

“Potter faster.”

Harry leant over him to whisper in his ear, making sure every inch of him was burried inside him as he did.

“Only if you promise to take the spell off.”

Draco laughed weakly.

“Promise. Promise, get me off and you can come with me.”

“Good.” Harry purred in his ear.

Draco shuddered underneath him.

Harry held Draco down, one hand on his shoulder, one on his hip, and fucked him hard and fast. He was losing control, his body tensed, spasmed and thrust how it wanted, deep and hard into Draco’s willing arse.

“Ah fuck, Potter, now now now touch me.”

Harry wrapped his hand round Draco’s cock and pumped him hard.

“Fuck!” Draco screamed, and, to Harry’s relief the spell broke and he felt this blissful release wash over his body as he came, shuddering, into Draco’s arse.

“Fucking hell,” Harry said eventually, steadying himself on the couch and experimentally standing up. Draco turned in his arms to face him, a wicked grin on his face. Harry allowed himself a small smile back at him even though his cheeks were burning bright red.

Draco surprised him by grabbing him by the back of his hair and pulling him down and kissing him. He kissed slower than Harry expected, deep sensual kisses that sent aftershocks of Harry’s orgasm shaking back through him.

“Why don’t you come with me to the club tonight?” Draco purred in his ear.

“Are you crazy?” Harry laughed. “I’d be sacked.”

“Maybe I’ll come to you after.”

Harry bit his lip.

“Yeah?” Draco prompted.

Harry nodded. He took a scrap of paper off Draco’s desk and scribbled his floo address on it. Draco grinned.

Harry picked up the towel to clean himself up.

“there’s a shower if you want.”

“Thanks.”

Harry was in there a whole minute before Draco knocked on the glass.

Harry pulled back the door.

Draco kissed him through the steam, long and lazy. Draco was bliss. His mouth, his hands, his smell. His fingers that were back on his cock, stroking him again.

“Yeah, yeah. Get hard for me again I wanna...”

Harry sighed into his mouth as he got hard.

“Seriously?” he asked Draco.

“Oh yeah. Should have told you Potter. I’ve got an appetite.”

“Apparently.”

Harry grabbed Draco and pushed him against the shower wall, curling one hand tight in his hair. Draco groaned and spread his legs expectantly.

Harry smiled. He could get used to this. He could get really fucking used to this. Draco groaned as Harry fucked him with soapy fingers.

“Yeah, yeah, spread me.”

Harry pushed in three fingers and Draco cried out.

“Yes! Fuck Potter yes. That’s so good.”

Harry fucked him slowly with his fingers, still holding him firm against the wall. Draco whimpered, tilting his head back to look at Harry, his wet hair sliding in Harry’s fingers.

“More.”

“You sure?”

Draco’s eyes were dazed and out of focus as he stared up at him.

“Yesssss.”

Harry pushed another finger inside him and Draco shuddered.

“So good. Mmm. Okay. Now fuck me.”

“You’re a demanding little brat aren’t you.”

Draco just grinned at him. Knowing Harry wouldn’t be able to resist him. He couldn’t.

Harry pushed his now fully hard cock back inside Draco’s tight arse. He groaned at the heat and bit down on Draco’s shoulder. Draco squealed and pushed himself back on Harry’s cock hard.

Harry’s breath hitched and he pushed back hard, his hand tight on Draco’s hip. He fucked Draco slowly in the steam, living in that second only for Draco’s cries and that blissful heat around his cock.

“Faster,” Draco moaned.

“I think it’s your turn to be patient.”

Draco groaned and Harry laughed in his ear. Nibbling at his ear lobe.

“Alright alright.” He pushed Draco back against the wall and fucked him faster.

“Ah yeah, yeah, oh I’m gonna come Potter, fuck!”

Harry groaned as Draco came from nothing but being fucked at his cock against the tiles. His arse clenched around Harry’s cock and Harry cried out as he came, sinking his nails into Draco’s hip. He panted in Draco’s ear as the water continued to run down his back.

A bell rang back in the therapy room.

Draco turned round and smiled at him.

“That’s the end of your treatment, Mr Potter.”

*


End file.
